


Kittens and Puppies.

by GoldenHero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boypussy, Collars, Dom/sub, HUUUUUUUGE WARNING FOR UNDERAGE, I already have a fucking death wish with all of these fanfictions I'm making, I'm making Yuuri and Yuri the same age cause why not, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Nekos, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Oral Sex, Please Don't Kill Me, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, and Yurri and Yuri are 15, basically all of my writings are just that, cause Victor is like 23, hehe, im going all out bitches, kitten play, many chapters have sex, please deal with it., so why the fuck not, sorry for calling you bitches im sure youre all lovely and kind people, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: In a world where Humans reign supreme, Omegas and Betas are often treated as slaves or are thrown out onto the streets when people refuse to take care of them.Enter Omega shelters, a place where Beta's can work, and Omegas can live with the hope of getting a human that will keep them as a personal pet or potential mate.Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisenski are two such Omegas, having been together for most of their lives, they are soon approached by a few men who have growing interests in them, but there is only one man which they wish to belong to. Victor Nikiforov, the renounced playboy and richest man in the entire world, and now, Yuuri and Yuri are all his.





	1. Introduction/How This Story Works!

_**Okay, cause this is something that I always forget to do, and it always makes the story go all wonky and AHAHHHHHHH everywhere, this is how this fuck-fest will go.**_

 

**Omegas:**

The pure bottom of the sexual foodchain. Whether male or female doesn't matter, all of them can get pregnant, even though male Omegas do ejaculate it cannot impregnate another Omega or Beta. Omegas have a variety of scents, varying from scents for claiming certain objects or persons, to scents for submission and bonding. None of these can perfectly be smelled by humans, but other Omegas and Betas smell these scents just fine and will back off if the Omega is aggressive enough in scenting. 

Omegas are unable to get jobs in the normal world, although some will work in the sex industry if in desperate need of money. Omega heats happen every month unless the Omega is in it's prime breeding time, in which the body is preparing for having a child, then the heats are every two weeks and are unavoidable even with suppressants. 

Most Omegas live in Heat Houses or Sanctuaries where they are taken care of by Betas and a few choice humans. Every single Omega is different, and even though they look like humans, they have oval shaped scent glands on the sides of their necks that are often a dark red colour, or pale enough to stand out against their skin. 

 

**Betas:**

The second of the food chain, Betas are neutral, although they are able to carry children that will only be Omegas. They are often kept by rich individuals or as lower class workers for places so they can sniff out if any Omegas are going into heat, or if a possible threatening Beta is around. 

They are able to get jobs but are underpaid, the highest is 75 cents an hour. They are used in Heat Houses or in the sex industry to sense when an Omega is distressed, and are often kept as caretakers for Omegas, to help them through heats and comfort Omegas. 

Betas have scent glands that are shaped in small circles beneath the ears and can imitate an Omega's scents though they have a few scents that are unique to them and are used to calm Omegas' down from distress or coax them out from their heat haze. 

 

**Heat Houses:**

Heat Houses are brothels for Omegas, where a human may have sexual intercourse with an Omega without the fear or being mated or getting the Omega pregnant. Omegas who reside in Heat Houses can never have offspring and are always on birth control. 

 

**Sanctuaries:**

A sanctuary is a place where an Omega can go to be given to a human for either a potential mate or as a pet. Sanctuaries are popular among younger Omegas who are unable to be put into Heat Houses. Omegas are licensed as either pets or mates and must wear a collar at all times to signify that they are taken unless they wish to be taken in by authorities and forced into Heat Houses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri Plisetsky was not a happy person. It wasn’t much in general, but since he had turned 15 and found out that he was an Omega, he was very much a not happy person.

 

His older cousin who was really more of his brother at this point, Yuuri Katsuki, had found out that he was an Omega years prior, and now at 15 years old, he was hiding away in Japan, but as soon as he found out that Yuri was an Omega, he allowed himself to be put into an Omegan shelter.

 

In Russian ice skating, there was no space for Omegas, or even Betas, and immediately he was thrown out from the rink even with his incredible talent.

 

Having those kitten ears on his hair and the fluffy tail that he often wrapped around his leg, and with all of the dirty men in his life, he would be forced to be a dirty plaything for some old man. He shuddered off the thought, and even though it was uncommon, it happened.

 

His grandfather, brokenhearted, sent him away to Japan in the hope of keeping Yuri safe from the horrors of Russia, and behind his back, had enlisted him into the same center as his cousin.

 

And so, here he was on a plane to Japan, huffing into his crossed arms as he glared out the window. His old skating coach, a old Alpha who treated Yuri like his son, had paid for a flight where he was undisturbed by Alphas.

 

“Mr. Plisetsky?” Yuri looked up at the brown haired stewardess who smiled gently at him, “would you like something to drink?” She asked, offering a few drinks to Yuri.

 

Yuri licked his lips, blinking a little as he reached over and took a bottle of water. “Thank you.” He said softly, nursing the bottle of water as he leaned back, trying to make himself more comfortable in the hard seat of his chair.

 

All around him, he could smell both distressed and calm Omegas, a few who were pregnant, and as he closed his eyes to block out the sound of the thundering plane.

 

He was going to be on show for Alphas, and if bought, he could either be one of an Alpha’s many harem members, or to carry kits until he was too old.

 

But Yuri didn’t want that life. He was sure that Yuuri didn’t want that life either. Yuuri ice skated as well, and was very good at it, but unfortunately, he too was an Omega, forced to leave the place he called home to go to Tokyo to be given to a stranger for his whole life.

 

 _It really is a terrible life,_ Yuri thought blandly, opening his eyes as the cheery pilot announced that they would be landing soon. He sat up, stretching a bit and buckled his seatbelt as the plane began its descent.

 

He pulled out his phone, playing a string of music that he listened to when he was skating. The plane soon screeched on the ground, coming to a declining stop on the runway until they had parked before a gate.

 

Yuri got up, pulling out his small tiger print suitcase and walked off the plane to see a tall man in a black suit waiting just outside the gate.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky?” The man asked, Yuri nodded shortly, and allowed the man to bring him out of the airport and into a small car.

 

“This will take you to the Omega Sanctuary where you will be cleaned and prepped before you will be put with you brother to wait to be sold.” The man said as he got in the car as well, nodding to the driver who started the car and began its drive.

 

“Okay.” Yuri said softly, “how is he doing, Yuuri I mean.” Yuri asked, not looking up from hsi hands in his lap.

 

“Yuuri has been doing just fine. We’ve allowed him to skate on the skating rink close to the sanctuary granted he teaches the younger Omegas how to skate.” The man said shortly, although a little smile came onto his face for just a moment.

 

Yuri smiled at the thought. “Good. He deserves to keep on skating more than anyone else.” He said softly as he looked out the window at the darkness of Tokyo.

 

It was nearly midnight, but the streets were still flooded with people who bustled in and out of shops excitedly, couples who nuzzled together and Omegan street people leaning in the alleyways, smoking cigarettes or being pushed up against walls.

 

Yuri looked away with a wince. Every city was the same, flooded with people who didn’t care about anything but themselves and sex. It made his gut twist to think that Yuuri had kept himself away from all of society as an Omega, posing as a Beta, for all those years.

 

It must have killed him inside. To have no Alpha during his heats, to be forced to keep to himself lest be attacked, to stay with his parents, who even loved him endlessly, it was not enough to stop the post Omegan depression that had started to settle in.

 

Yuri felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the car parked before one of the many Sanctuaries. This one was painted a soft creme, and the windows that had Omegas on display glowed softly with the few Omegas who were awake, simply laying on the lavish pillows in lazy piles.

 

“Let’s go, Plisetsky.” The beta said softly, helping Yuri out of the car and taking his luggage up to the front doors of the sanctuary before entering it silently.

 

Yuri dragged his feet as he entered, his white ears flat against his head and his tail lashing from all of the sounds around him until he got inside the doctor's office smelling building. The Beta man was talking to a small blonde woman who was smiling kindly at him.

 

“-and Mr.Katsuki will be happy to see Mr.Plisetsky as soon as he could.” The woman said, writing down a few things on a few sheets of paper before handing it to the man who handed it to Yuri.

 

Yuri took the paper, barely looking at it as he was ushered down a long hallway colored the same color as the outside and the inner room.

 

Large glass windows shone softly with the outside light but inside it was dark, and when Yuri looked inside, there was one or two Omegas per room, most of them sleeping in the dim rooms, others were reading or watching things on their large plasma TV’s or eating little snacks happily.

 

Yuri was led to the very back of the long hallway to where an even larger room was, and inside, he saw his cousin in all his glory, Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Immediately, Yuri pressed against the glass, gasping as Yuuri looked up, tears gathering in his eyes before he smacked against the glass as well, squealing loudly as he looked out.

 

“Yuri!” Yuuri cried, his voice muffled by the glass. Yuri sniffled, tears coming to his eyes as he pressed against the wall of glass.

 

The beta behind Yuri chuckled softly and gently pressed him aside. “Allow me to let you in, Mr. Plisetsky.” The man said, pressing in a button code on the side of the window which caused the glass to slowly rise off of the slot in the ground.

 

As soon as he could fit, Yuri grabbed his bags and tore into the room, bowling over his cousin, sending them both into loud fits of purring as they nuzzled against each other's scent pads. Yuri sighed at the familiar scent of his cousin.

 

“I missed you.” Yuuri said tearfully, “I missed you so much. I was so worried about you when Grandpa called me to tell me that you had been kicked out of your rink,” Yuuri whispered, hugging Yuri tightly, neither of them caring that the glass wall was lowered back, and that the Beta man had left.

 

Yuri only wanted to concentrate on Yuuri in this moment. The person that he hadn’t seen in years, now was right before his eyes. Yuri felt a surge of happiness rush through his body, taking over the initial fear that had been settled there.

  
“I missed you too,” Yuri murmured, hugging Yuuri tightly in his arms as they both settled in the pillows, and to them, all was well in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor Nikiforov was bored. He had nothing to do at his large mansion, and even with all of his gold medals from skating all of those years, it made him bored to see the shining glimmering gold. 

 

He, like all of the ice skaters in the olympics, was an Alpha. Strong, proud, and handsome, and even by some of his fans he was the perfect Alpha and mate to have. 

 

There was only one problem. He didn’t have a mate. He had never really had anyone that he was serious about. Sure, he had small flings with fellow skaters, or the occasional fan, but it wasn’t enough. 

 

They weren’t enough for him. He needed someone who would be his other half, someone that he could keep to himself, to kiss, to hold, to love forever, but he just couldn’t find anyone like that in this day and age. 

 

All of the Omegas were too submissive, they never took charge, and all of them threw themselves at his feet. He wanted someone to chase, wanted someone who could keep on surprising him, someone who made him excited. 

 

Yakov, Victors old coach, had pushed him to go to many Omega Sanctuaries, but none of the residents made him as thrilled as he wanted his relationship to be. None of them wanted him for his personality, they wanted it purely for his knot, or just for his fame. 

 

It was sickening. 

 

Currently, he had fled to Tokyo to get away from Yakov, but it hadn’t truly worked out for him. In the Tokyo streets, Omegas threw themselves at him left and right, and even though he flirted with them, he never truly was satisfied. 

 

He had left his mansion just to walk around the streets of Tokyo, bored out of his mind. So now, here he was, sitting on a snowy bench before a cream colored building. 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Victor blinked a few times, looking up from his hands placed in his lap where a blonde haired beta woman stood before him. She smiled kindly at him, and held out her hand. 

 

“It’s cold out here, sir.” She said softly, looking back and forth on the cold street. Victor stared up at her, looking at the building curiously to find that it was a Sanctuary. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know that I had come all this way. I apologize if disturbed you.” Victor said as he took her hand, letting her pull him up off the bench and lead him inside of the shelter. 

 

“Not at all, sir.” The Beta said calmly, smiling at him gently. “It’s a delight to have such a powerful Alpha in this place in town.” She said, taking his coat and hanging it up on a coatrack before taking her place behind a polished brown desk. 

 

Victor nodded, inhaling the vanilla scent that filled the air. The smell of an Omega. He twitched a little as he caught a particular scent, one that mingled and filled the air with the smell of apples and roses. 

 

“May I look at the Omegas you have here?” He asked, looking down a long hallway, already seeing the glass windows where the Omegas were in. 

 

“Of course,” the beta said, getting up and leading him down the hallway. Victor walked slower, looking at all of the Omegas carefully. Most were sleeping, although a few were cuddling into soft looking nests, while others watched TV. 

 

At last, they got to the window where Victor could smell the particular scent coming from. Victor looked inside to see two cat Omegas, curled around each other and sleeping peacefully. 

 

Victor kneeled down before the window, placing his hand on the glass so that he could peer in to see the details of the sleeping men. 

 

One of them had long pale hair and white ears that twitched. His skin was pale, and danity eyelashes pressed against his cheeks as his eyelids twitched in his sleep. He had a long tail that curled around his leg, the tip flickering every once and awhile. 

 

The apple smell was coming from him, and as Victor inhaled, he could almost imagine that he was in an apple orchard. He smiled softly and moved onto the black haired man. 

 

He had a pair of blue glasses that rested on his nose, he must have forgotten to take them off before he had fallen asleep. On top of his head was floppy black ears that twitched in his sleep. He had a short tail that reached his knee. 

 

Victor smiled, inwardly screaming at the cuteness of the two Omegas. 

  
“I’ll take them.” He said softly. “I want them to be mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri was rudely awoken by the sound of someone tapping on the glass of his and Yuuri’s room. He grunted, opening his eyes a bit before hissing as light intruded on his retinas.

  
He closed his eyes before opening them again slower so they could get used to the light when he saw him. A tall silver haired man with shiny blue eyes was staring inside of the room.

  
Yuuri was sat before him, his little tail wagging a bit as he leaned towards the glass excitedly. Yuri growled, crawling over to Yuri and nudging him aside a bit roughly, glaring out at the man, clearly an Alpha, who simply smiled at him and waved.

  
Yuri pursed his lips, glancing at Yuuri who was looking at the man with wide brown eyes. “You know him?” He asked softly, he himself recognized him from somewhere, but he just couldn’t place it.

  
Yuuri whipped his head over to Yuri, his eyes wide. “You don’t remember your own idol?” He gasped, shocked. Yuri’s eyes widened as he looked back to the man, immediately, memories began to flood back into his mind.

  
This was Victor Nikivorf. The famed Alpha skater that had taken the world by storm just a few years ago. Yuri faintly remembered working with him before he went to the olympics. He had indeed been Yuri’s idol, but why was he here?

  
The beta woman, who Yuri recognized from the night prior, smiled gently at Yuri and tapped a code into the pad by the glass. The glass began to rise, making Yuri’s tail fluff up.

  
He grabbed onto Yuuri, pulling him back a bit. It didn’t matter if Victor was his idol, if he was here to take Yuuri, then he would have to rip him from Yuri’s cold dead hands!

  
“Calm down, kitten,” Victor said as he walked into the room, crouching down before the two Omegas. Yuri hissed, “stay away from us!” He snapped, his claws coming out as he swiped threateningly at Victor, even though his short arms couldn’t reach him.

  
“I’m not going to take Yuuri away from you,” Victor said, holding out his hand, seemingly oblivious to the hissing and snarling that Yuri was doing.

  
“I am here to buy you both.” He said, smiling kindly. “I remember training with you now, Yuri.” He said, “and I remember seeing Yuuri skate on a video that was posted.” He said, looking at Yuuri who had since burrowed his face into Yuri’s chest, clearly afraid.

  
“You’re...You’re not going to separate us?” Yuri whispered, still hesitant as Victor nodded.

  
“I will not take you away from someone who is so clearly special to you. I couldn’t do that to you or to Yuuri.” Victor said, holding out his hands to Yuri.

  
“Now, come.” He said softly, “I want to take you home as soon as I can.” He said with a grin. Yuuri slowly shifted in Yuri’s arms, looking at Victor with wide brown eyes before he looked back up at Yuri who hadn’t moved.

  
Victor frowned a little, seeing that the kittens weren’t moving, he spoke again. “Now, Yuri.” He said firmly, letting out a scent that made Yuri’s head spin. Yuuri whimpered, crawling out of Yuri’s arms and scampering to Victor’s side.

  
Yuri swallowed, feeling sweat beading on his forehead. Victor’s piercing eyes glared into his own green ones. He breathed hard before he slowly crawled forward, letting Victor take him up into his arms.

  
Victor held him tight to his chest, his strong arms holding him so close that Yuri let out a little squeak as air was let out from his chest. He gasped softly, his fingers clawing onto Victor’s shirt.

  
Yuuri whimpered a little, but as soon as he did, Victor let go slightly, letting him gently fall back into the lax of his arms.

  
“I will keep you both safe,” Victor murmured to them, “I have people staying at my house, but I swear that they will not hurt you.” He whispered before he let them go and turned to the beta.

  
Yuri crawled away from Victor, holding onto Yuuri. His heart was pounding in his ears, his ears were laid back on his head, and his tail was snapping from side to side angrily.

  
He was afraid of Victor. He could tell that Yuuri was afraid as well. His little black ears were pressed down against his head, and he was whimpering softly.

  
“Something isn’t right.” Yuri whispered, shaking a little as he grabbed onto Yuuri’s arm, holding it close to his chest. “Something isn’t okay.” He said softly, pulling Yuuri back as Victor returned, grinning at them.

  
“Come on, kittens. Time to go home.” He purred, his hand reaching towards the two boys, but before Yuri could react, a hissing sound noticed behind him, and his vision blurred out before going black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SMUUUUUUUUUUT

Yuuri groaned softly as he woke up. He could feel the warm body of Yuri cuddled next to him, but as he opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the sanctuary.

 

He gasped and sat up quickly, Yuri beside him not stirring, he tried to get up, but fell back as the collar around his neck that was connected to a chain on the headboard yanked him back into place on the bed.

 

“No, no, no!” He whimpered, turning to Yuri and shaking him roughly. “Yuri! Yuri! Wake up!” He shouted, causing the pale haired neko to spring out of bed, hissing loudly at the offending sound, but went quiet when he saw the panic in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Where are we?” Yuri asked, getting into a sitting position and growling at the collar on his neck. He yanked at the chain, but it didn’t budge. Yuuri felt tears coming to his eyes, “are..Are we going to be auctioned off?!” He sobbed, his ears flat against his head.

 

“Not if I can stop it!” Yuri snarled, giving up on the chain. “We just have to figure out where we are, Yuuri.” Yuri said, taking a look around the room. Yuuri looked as well and found that they were in a large cylinder type of room, the walls were all made of glass, but a thick curtain covered the glass.

 

“We are being sold!” Yuuri wailed, yelping as Yuri smacked him upside the head. “We’re not being sold!” Yuri snapped. Yuuri whimpered and rubbed his throbbing head, “we...We...Argh! I don’t know!” Yuri growled, slamming his fists onto the plush bed, making it bounce a little.

 

Yuuri shook as he held onto his chain tightly, his knuckles going white. His stomach was lurching with fear of the unknown, and his throat felt dry and parched from anxiety.

 

“We have to get out.” Yuuri said, his breathing getting faster as his heart sped up. “I-I can’t-” Yuuri stuttered and stammered, whimpering and sending out scents that made the smell of distress fill the glass cylinder.

 

“Yuuri, calm down!” Yuri said, grabbing onto the black haired Omega who was still shaking. Yuuri buried his face into Yuri’s chest as the smaller Omega held him close, his soft hands pushing through Yuri’s thick hair.

 

“Breathe,” Yuri whispered, “it’s all going to be okay.” He murmured, “we’ll find a way out. We won’t be here forever.” He said, his voice making Yuuri’s anxiety start to flow away.

 

As soon as Yuuri stopped shaking, his head felt light with all of the breaths that he had been taking. He swallowed again with his throat feeling thick until he finally got back the feeling in his head.

 

He gave a little mumble as he felt Yuri moving above him, but as he heard the sound of a curtain being risen, he snapped his head up.

 

The red curtain moved and billowed as it rose, and before Yuuri’s eyes, a group of Alphas sat in soft looking chairs looked in the cylinder, Victor was with them.

 

Yuri growled, snarling a little as he looked out at the Alpha’s. Yuuri whimpered and hid more into Yuri’s chest, shaking a bit in fear.

 

“Aww, they’re so cute!” A german man with yellow cropped hair jumped up and walked over to the glass, looking in at the Omegas who shied away from him, Yuri hissing and Yuuri whimpering.

 

“Don’t scare them, Christophe.” Victor said, smacking Cristophe on his head, making the Alpha growl a little in anger and glare a bit at Victor.

 

“How could I not? They’re both so magnificent!” Christophe whined, pressing his hands and face onto the glass and looking inside.

 

Yuuri winced as Yuri hissed loudly, arching his back and snarling at Christophe who stared inside of the cage.

 

“That little black one,” Christophe murmured, “he really is something special.” He said softly before he turned to Victor.

 

Yuuri looked up a little, peeking out at hesitantly of Yuri’s safe arms, but did no other motion to move as he made eye contact with one of the other men, a tan man with dark eyes and an undercut.

 

“He does look interesting.” The man said, smirking at Yuuri. “Do you think you can bring him out here, Victor? I’d like to see him up close.”

 

Yuuri whimpered, burying his face into Yuri’s arm more, shaking as he heard soft tapping sounds on the glass, making him flinch as he shied away from the offending sounds.

 

“Get away from us, assholes!” Yuri snapped, lashing out with his hand and tugging Yuuri back so that he was far away from the side of the glass. “Get the fuck out!” The shorter man yowled, and Yuuri bristled as the scent of an Alpha intruded his nose.

 

He whimpered, looking up a little when he felt the cushions he was lying on be distrubed by someone walking on them.

 

“This one...So pretty..” Christophe’s accented voice purred as he reached down and touched Yuuri on the head, making the Omega flinch.

 

Yuuri felt Yuri bristle underneath him and curled his arms around the thinners middle, squeezing a little when he felt hands touching at his shoulders.

 

“Come on, little Omega. Come out with me.” Christophe whispered, his voice close to Yuuri’s ear now made Yuuri’s back thrill with shivers.

 

Yuuri felt himself letting go of Yuri, wanting very badly to let go of Yuri, smelling the Alpha’s scent made his head grow dizzy.

 

He sat up a little, glancing back at Christophe who had gotten very close to him, his chin close to resting on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“Won’t you come, little kitten?” Christophe asked, his hands slowly touching at Yuuri’s sides, slowly pulling him up close to him.

 

Yuuri relented, letting the Alpha pick him up and carry him from the tank, faintly hearing Yuri yowling and hissing.

 

He didn’t even know that he was outside of the tank until he spotted Yuri smash his body against the glass wall, trying to escape as he screeched in fury.

 

“Give me back my brother! Don’t touch him, you fuckass!!” Yuuri screeched, pounding on the glass with his fists, but his pleas went unnoticed as Victor let the curtain fall around the glass.

 

“Come on, kitten.” Christophe murmured in Yuuri’s ear, kissing up his neck until he got to his ear before gently nipping his ear.

 

Yuuri whimpered a little, letting Christophe carry him out of the room. Yuuri faintly heard the shouts of the Alpha’s, calling out ‘Get some!’ or ‘Save some for me too!’.

 

Yuuri didn’t understand what Christophe was doing until he was laid down on a large plush bed. Yuuri looked up at Christophe, blinking a few times as what was about to happen settled in.

 

“Do you want this, kitten?” Christophe asked as he loomed over Yuuri, his hands planted on either side of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri blinked a few times, staring up at Christophe.

 

“I...I don’t want you to mark me.” Yuuri whispered, “please, don’t mark me.” Christophe nodded in understanding.

 

“I won’t mark you,” he said softly, “but I do want to do this with you, if you will allow me to.” He whispered, kissing Yuuri’s cheek gently.

 

Yuuri nodded, swallowing softly, “if you make me feel good. Then yes,” Yuuri whispered, smiling a little up at Chirstophe.

 

Christophe smiled, kissing him on the lips, gently slipping his tongue between Yuuri’s lips, capturing his mouth for his own.

 

Yuuri kissed him back, giving a small gasp as Christophe slipped his hands down Yuuri’s pants, taking his member into his hands, slowly stroking it and curling his fingers around it and moving his hands just right to make Yuuri arch off the bed, gasping softly. He moved his fingers down to his soaked cunt, rubbing his clit gently, smirking as Yuuri's legs shook as he cried out, gasping and moaning in pleasure. 

 

“You like that?” Christophe whispered, moving his hand faster and faster. Yuuri gasped, his hands gripping onto Christophe’s shoulder, pulling him close as he moaned and gasped in pleasure.

 

“More, god please, more!” Yuuri whispered, breathless as he felt himself nearing completion. He bucked his hips, mewling loudly as he came on Christophe’s hand, clawing at the Alpha’s back with sharp claws.

 

“Shit, you’re so good..” Christophe whispered, kissing Yuuri’s neck and gently wiping off Yuuri’s infertile cum onto the sheets.

 

“W-what was that?” Yuuri whispered, blinking a few times as his heart slowed down so that he could speak.

  
Christophe grinned, “that was an orgasm, kitten.” Christophe whispered, “and this is just the start of the best pleasure you’ll ever feel, kitten.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri gasped as he felt Christophe’s hands dipping down further on his body, feeling his trembling skin and tweaking his red nipples. 

 

“You’re such a pretty kitten.” The taller man whispered, kissing Yuuri full on the lips, slipping his tongue inside and sucking on it. 

 

“So pretty,” Yuuri keened under the praise, spreading his legs as Christophe slid a warm hand down his thigh, pushing his legs apart, his middle finger sinking into his cunt making his walls tremble. 

 

“You’re a virgin? Perfect..” Christophe purred, grinning down at Yuuri as the kitten’s voice puffed out, his entire body felt as if it was on fire, but it made the pleasure all the better. 

 

“P-please..” Yuuri whimpered, his primal instincts making his hips buck as Christophe slipped in another finger, forcing him apart gently, his thumb pressing onto Yuuri’s swollen clit. 

 

“Knot..” Yuuri gasped, “I need your knot!” He cried, nearly yelling out as Christophe pushed against a bundle of nerves that made Yuuri sing praises to him, begging him to push on it again. 

 

“You want my fat knot in your tight little cunt?” Christophe growled into Yuuri’s ear, his voice was husky and his natural scent made Yuuri’s head reel as his body reacted in ways that it had never done before. 

 

“You want me to fill you up? Make you carry my kits?” Christophe growled against his ear so that Yuuri could feel his shaking breath. He rutted against Yuuri’s thigh, growling in Yuuri’s ear with sounds that could only be described as animalistic. 

 

“Y-yes!” Yuuri replied, his thighs shaking as Christophe continued to push in and out of Yuuri’s cunt. Christophe grinned against Yuuri’s skin, his tongue licking up the sweat off of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Yuuri shook at the feeling, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as Christophe pushed against his nerves harder and harder, causing him to cum hard enough to make his head spin like a wheel. 

 

He lifted his lips off the bed, his juices sliding out of his cunt and onto Christophe’s long thin fingers. Yuuri breathed hard, his eyes unfocused until he felt the head of Christophe’s thick cock pushing against the labia of his pussy. 

 

“I won’t be stopping,” Christophe growled, breathing hard and growling as he refrained from shoving back when Yuuri pushed gently against his chest. 

 

Before Yuuri could speak, Christophe shoved his cock into his cunt, spreading him apart and breaking his hymen hard enough to make Yuuri feel something break and start to bleed inside of him a little. 

 

Yuuri cried out as Christophe shoved against his body, shoving harder and harder until finally Yuuri felt the thickness of his knot swelling against his entrance, pushing up against his labia and forcing him more apart as Christophe came inside of him with a deep groan. 

 

Yuuri gasped softly, tears in his eyes as the pain of being brutally fucked slowly sank in. He trembled as Christophe slid out, the Alpha breathing hard as he leaned back, smirking down at Yuuri’s flushed body. 

 

“You’re even more beautiful like this, Yuuri.” Christophe murmured, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Yuuri’s laying body on the bed. 

 

Yuuri stayed still, feeling cum and blood leaking out of his pussy as he curled into a ball, barely feeling Christophe picking him up and tucking him into the bed. 

 

“Get some rest, little Omega.” Christophe murmured, kissing Yuuri farewell before he left, leaving Yuuri in pain, with cum inside of him and making his body feel swollen and large. 

  
He whimpered, curled further into a ball. How he wished that he could be home now. 


	7. Chapter 7

Denne historien er den viktigste redigering. Jeg beklager, men jeg vil ikke skrive noe som helst snart. Hvis det er mulig, vil jeg oppdatere denne siden, men inntil da, vil denne kontoen bli delvis deaktivert før jeg er i stand til å redigere minst fire historier. Året har vært dårlig, og jeg prøver å forholde seg til noen ting. Takk hadet.


End file.
